Magic? What magic? I see no magic
by Sincorah
Summary: It was just one more morning mucking out King Prat's stables, when Merlin noticed a woman acting strangely, and he decides to investigate. Magic Reveal, No Slash, Rated K and up for now, I might change it up later.
1. Chapter 1: Of Stables and Sorceresses

**Okay, so before I begin, I have never written fan fiction before, the closest I have ever come to writing was my last English research paper. Considering how many other Merlin fan fics there are on here, this is probably really cliché, but I'm just trying to get the hang of it before I do anything more original. I don't have a beta, because I am new on here, and my language skills are manageable. If you notice any mistakes, please point them out, and I will fix them ASAP. Sorry for blabbering, please enjoy! Any reviews are worth more than gold right now! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Merlin stared in shock across the shattered remains of the throne room. As the dust settled, the knights pulled themselves out of the rubble coughing. Arthur stood frozen, staring at his friend. The standoff lasted for all of 30 seconds, then Merlin bolted, heading for the door, his magic boosting his speed so by the time the king could look to the door, he was gone. "MERLIN!" he barked, sprinting out the door and chasing after the raven-haired young man. "Merlin stop!"

He couldn't stop. If he stopped, his king and dearest friend would kill him. Because he knew...he knew what Merlin had tried to hide his entire life. Arthur knew he had magic. _Arthur knew he had magic!_ "Prat" he muttered, continuing his fevered sprint across the courtyard and down into the lower town. Couldn't Arthur just let him be? Is banishment too lenient? Why did his king-his _friend_-desire his death so badly? Perhaps he could guess. Perhaps he knew Merlin would never truly leave. His duty, his very destiny was tied to Camelot, and the blonde king racing after him. _How did it come to this? Today started so well. Until the incident in the stables..._

* * *

Merlin wiped the sweat out of his eyes in irritation, scooping up yet another shovelful of manure. The cabbage-head, aka-_king_, had been irritated at being awakened late, _again_, and this was Merlin's reward. A morning full of horse fodder and sweat. He was nearly finished, on the second to last stall, when a middle aged woman caught his eye. Nothing about her should have warned him, to all eyes, she was only a peasant woman going about her business. But Merlin could sense something _off_ about her. He instantly realized what it was-she had magic. His first inclination was to leave her alone; after all, she may only have been trying to survive, quietly living her life without threatening any with her magic. When she suddenly turned and ducked into an alley near the castle where a secret door led to the inside of the castle, he quickly revised his opinion. Guessing this had something to do with how _Uther killed my son! He is dead, so I think I will take it out on Arthur instead! Never mind how every other sorcerer to attempt this has been defeated by a mysterious force! I will have vengeance!_, Merlin sighed, and headed into the castle to warn Arthur.

* * *

"I am sorry for what my father has done..." Arthur began, only to be cut off by the sorceress's screams of "Sorry?‼ You're sorry?‼ Will 'sorry' bring my daughters back to me?! NO! You will die Arthur Pendragon, and then maybe, Lord Emrys will step forward and give Camelot back to those with magic! We have waited, to see if you will be a just ruler, willing to give all equal chances, but no. You are just like your father! The ban on magic has not been lifted, and Uther's tyranny lives on in you!" The king rolled his eyes, feeling very conflicted. He regretted the deaths of those who were innocent, even if they had magic. He was slightly angered at the insult to himself and his father, and he was wondering if he would get out of this alive in time for dinner that night. Contrary to what Merlin might say, he was _not_ fat, and he was looking forward to a quiet meal with Guinevere. Wrenching his thoughts back to the matter at hand, he saw the sorceress start forward, her eyes glowing gold as she hissed out a spell which cast a huge fireball at him. He jumped out of the way, cursing as it destroyed the queen's throne. It had just been completed last week, and he had had it installed that very morning, wishing to surprise Guinevere with it after dinner that evening. Just as she prepared to cast another spell at him, Percival, Leon, Elyan, and Gwaine burst in with swords in hand. "Halt witch!" Sir Leon yelled, running forward flanked by his fellow knights. She quickly turned her hand and sent the next spell towards the ceiling, shattering the stone and allowing several large chunks to fall right down on the knights. Seconds before they were crushed by the falling rock, the stones disintegrated into powder, covering them all with a fine layer of dust. As they attempted to clear their eyes, the sorceress stared at them in shock. She shook it off and sneered. "It's sorceress, not witch _Sir _Leon, and I will only halt when you and your king lie dead! One of you may possess some small skill in magic, but you are no match for me!" She quickly uttered a spell which froze them to the ground, unable to move, and advanced upon Arthur once more. He rose, with Excalibur in hand, and prepared to do battle.


	2. Chapter 2: Is that even possible?

Merlin felt that a face palm would be appropriate right about now. Did these people never learn? She just saw those boulders falling from the ceiling reduced to dust, and she assumes it to be a parlor trick? _It took me 10 whole minutes to perfect that spell! That's worth more than a shrug off, isn't it?_ Wondering if Arthur's arrogance was rubbing off on him, he stepped forward and waited for an opening where he could neutralize the latest threat to Camelot's king without revealing himself.

The witch drew herself up to cast another spell at Arthur, and he attempted to dodge it as well, but in his haste he tripped over his feet (_And he calls me clumsy!_) and stumbled. The curse hit him square in the face, and his expression was wiped blank as he collapsed backward and landed on the floor in a heap.

The sorceress turned to the knights and sent down more chunks of the ceiling at them. Merlin, having been distracted by Arthur's collapse, only had time to reduce their size, and several fist-sized stones landed on the knights' heads, promptly knocking them out. Crazy sorceress lady cackled (_why do these nut jobs always cackle? Is it in the job description? Wanted: Sorcerers to try to kill Arthur Pendragon. Evil cackle a must.) _as she turned back to Arthur. Merlin decided that he may as well step in now, and save the king's royal behind one more time.

Catching sight of Merlin, the sorceress's eyes widened in alarm before narrowing into another sneer. "Stay out of this, you pathetic servant, and I will spare your life." " 'You pathetic servant'? That's the best insult you can think of? Why not something creative, like 'You manure-covered, prat-protecting, pathetic servant? Or maybe something like...?"

"Enough!" she screamed, rage flowing through her voice, and Merlin detected an undercurrent of pain. "I don't have time to deal with you. I need to slay the young Pendragon so Lord Emrys will finally reveal himself. He has hidden and allowed our people to die for long enough!" With those shocking, (_and rather hurtful, he really didn't _allow_ those with magic to die, he just couldn't save everyone) _words, the witch began to murmur another spell, which Merlin recognized as a simple sleeping spell. He effortlessly counter-acted it with a nonverbal spell of his own, dropping his eyes and letting his bangs conceal the flash of gold from the use of magic. "So you aren't trying to kill me then?" he asked, with a bit of sarcasm. Then, suddenly becoming serious, he spoke gently, "Who did you lose?"

"I didn't _lose_ anyone! They were stolen from me! My poor dear daughters, only 5 and 7, yet when accused of witchcraft they were given no trial, simply stabbed and burned. Uther did this! He took my children from me! The sins of the father _will_ carry on to the son! Only when I find Emrys can I hope to regain them, and since he refuses to show himself, I will have to take matters into my own hands!" Sorrow and pain flooded her eyes as she spoke, and by the end she was weeping as well as shouting.

"It is Emrys you seek, then?" he spoke softly, not wishing to harm her if there was any other way. "Why do you believe that when you find Emrys, you can regain your children? Do you yearn for death so quickly?"

"Why should you care?" The sorceress demanded, her anger building up once more. "You know nothing of magic! What do you know of Emrys?‼" Merlin sighed again, wondering how he got himself into a situation where he actually felt _bad_ for a crazy sorceress trying to kill Arthur. "I know enough of Emrys to realize that if he wished to be found, he would have stepped forward by now. I may be able to help you find him, but you will need to answer my question first. Do you wish for death?"

"Of course not!" she snapped, irritated at this cheeky servant who refused to be afraid. "Without my children, I am as good as dead, but I spoke of regaining them, not going to them. There is a legend amongst the oldest and wisest of the druids. Deep in the Perilous Lands, past the castle of the Fisher King, there is a white mountain. The only way to reach the top is by the most powerful of magics, or by the assistance of a dragon. It is said that if one obtains water from the lake of Avalon, and brings it to the top of the mountain, they may see and speak with their loved ones again. In the legends, those who made it to the top were the most powerful of sorcerers, yet none were able to regain their loved ones, only speak with them and embrace them. Only one, it is written, would ever be powerful enough to make them corporeal. _Emrys" _She spoke his name with a great reverence, and a desperate hope. "If I can find Emrys, I must somehow convince him to help me regain my daughters. He is powerful enough to reach the mountaintop, and he could bring them back to me!"

Merlin stood frozen with a wild, desperate hope. There is a way to bring back those who are dead? _Freya, Lancelot, Will, Balinor,..._ The names danced in his head, joy lighting his features as he imagined all his friends and his father alive, with him! Then his eyes narrowed. "You lie" he stated calmly, fighting down the hope and forcing himself to keep his voice even. "According to the laws of the Old Religion, for a life to be regained, a life must be taken."

"How do you know so much of the ways of the Old Religion?" the sorceress demanded, looking confused. "And you're wrong, the lake of Avalon is the center of the Old Religion. Water from the lake, if taken by one blessed of the Old Religion, such as Emrys, has the power to overcome the cailleach's price of a life for a life, and can restore any whom the wielder chooses. However, only one life may be restored, without price. After which, each who returns must be redeemed by the death of another."

Merlin couldn't help himself. He started grinning, and couldn't stop. _He could hold Freya in his arms again! He could speak with his father, and learn everything a father should teach a son! He could count on Lancelot to cover for him with Arthur again, and enjoy the company of his dearest friend in Camelot. He could berate Will for so blatantly protecting Arthur that he took an arrow for him, and then proceeding to protect Merlin by saying he was the sorcerer. He could... _His train of thoughts swiftly ceased. _Only one..._ He could never ask someone to give up their life just to restore a stranger long dead. Still, he was resolved to go to this mountain and at least speak with his beloved, his father, and his dear friends once more.

He would have set out immediately, but the sorceress had decided that he really didn't know who Emrys was, and he now knew too much to be left alive. As she prepared a murder spell that would be quick and painless, Merlin saw true regret in her eyes. "I wish I didn't have to do this. But my daughters, my daughters must be kept alive." Her eyes flared gold, and she sent the killing curse straight towards the one man she was counting on to restore her daughters...


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises for All

"I am Emrys." The words rung out, clear and strong, in the collapsed throne room, as sorceress and warlock stared at each other. "Wha-what?" The sorceress's voice was shaky and unsure as she ceased her latest spell. "_You _can't be Emrys. You-your just a servant."

"A pathetic servant?" he quoted with a grin. "According to his majesty, King Clotpole, I am the most worthless servant in the Five Kingdoms."

The sorceress calmed down as he spoke, and when he finished, she smirked. "Even as you say, you are not Emrys. Lord Emrys would never consent to serve such a spoiled royal brat as a _servant_. He is the most powerful being of magic to ever walk the earth, so why would he do such a thing?"

"Maybe because _he_ knows that Arthur Pendragon is the Once and Future King, who will unite all of Albion under one rule." This being said, Merlin's eyes glowed as he healed the wounds the knights had sustained from the falling debris.

"Emrys!" The sorceress gasped, horror on her face as she realized the terrible truth of whom she had been speaking to. "Please, please forgive me! If I had only known it was you, I would never have..."

"You would never have...? Tried to kill Arthur? Attacked Camelot? Insulted and attacked me? What _would_ you have done?" She was left speechless, unable to do more than gape in astonishment and regret as she realized how deluded she had been.

"Please, my lord!" she begged, falling to her knees in desperation. "I meant no disrespect! Not to you! I only want my daughters back!" Merlin watched her with a solemn expression, but amusement sparked in his deep blue eyes.

"Disregarding the attempts against my life and the lives of those I care about, there is another problem. You have lost two daughters, and only one may be restored without the death of another."

"My father" she began uneasily, "is very old. His time is not long on this earth, and he wishes for his death to have a purpose. When I told him what I hoped to do, he was very willing to surrender his life for his granddaughters. Please, I beg you. I know what I have done is despicable, and most likely unforgiveable, but..."

Merlin decided to take pity on her, and spoke gently, "Enough. I will help you, there is no need to beg. However, I will need time to prepare, and you will need to leave Camelot before anyone here wakes up. Go to the forest north of the city; I will find you in a week's time. If you ever even consider raising your hand against Camelot or Arthur again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Thank you! Thank you my lord! My children to return to me?‼ This is truly a dream come true!" Saying this, she leapt to her feet and smiled, quickly chanting the spell which would summon a whirlwind to teleport her away.

Merlin looked around at the wreckage of the throne room, and wondered how much he could repair before Arthur and the knights woke up. He spoke a quiet spell to mend the main structure of the ceiling, and to remove most of the debris from the floor. As his eyes flashed gold, he turned to check on Arthur, only to freeze in shock and horror. The king was standing completely still, staring straight at Merlin's eyes. They stood that way for nearly half a minute, then the knights began to stir. This snapped Merlin out of his shock, and he bolted for the door. Arthur yelled out, "Merlin!" and gave chase.

* * *

Racing through the lower town, Merlin could hear Arthur's shouts grow fainter and fainter as he escaped. He glanced up at the gate, _he was almost out!_ As he neared the exit of the city, none other than the traitorous Lord Agravaine stepped into his path, flanked by a dozen guards. Merlin attempted to pass, but Agravaine stopped him-asking, "Where are you off to in such a hurry today, Merlin?" Merlin snarled in frustration and snapped that he was trying to find some herbs for Gaius before Arthur required his presence for training. Agravaine raised an eyebrow, but was about to let him pass when the king's yell sounded again, much louder than before. "Merlin STOP!" When he continued to try to flee, Agravaine barked out, "Guards! Seize him!"

For one oh-so-tempting moment, Merlin wanted nothing more than to use magic to escape. One simple spell, and the guards would be knocked back a few feet and he would be free! No one would be harmed, and he would be alive! Then, reality came crashing back as he realized he would only further convince Arthur that magic was evil if he used it against anyone of Camelot. No sooner had he thought this, than three of the guards slammed into him and forced him to his knees.

Arthur came running up, and Merlin waited with bowed head, expecting the order to come for his death. "Guards!" Arthur snapped, and Merlin shuddered, afraid he would not be able to go quietly to his death. "Release him at once!" _What is he doing?‼ Didn't he see I have magic? Why am I not dead?_ The thoughts whirled through his mind as the guards helped him back to his feet. He stood with bowed head, waiting for the king's next move.

"Uncle, what is the meaning of this?" Arthur demanded. "Why are _my _guards under your orders to arrest my manservant?" Agravaine's eyes narrowed, but he bowed and politely said, "Forgive me, your majesty, but when I heard you calling the boy's name, I assumed you wished to speak with him. He continued on his way, and I would not have him disobey the king."

"Thank you for your concern uncle, but it is unwarranted. I will deal with Merlin myself. You are dismissed, all of you." He turned to Merlin and said coldly, "Follow me." Merlin followed, unsure of what would now take place. _If Arthur hadn't seen his magic, why did he wish to catch him so badly? And if he did, why would the king not have run him through then and there? Or sent him to the dungeons to await a pyre? Or...? _His thoughts were interrupted as Arthur turned into his chambers, then whirled on Merlin and quirked an eyebrow. "Well?" he questioned in a very calm voice.

"Well what, Sire?" Merlin responded softly. "What can I say? You saw for yourself that I have... you know..." Arthur rolled his eyes. "_Mer_lin, I meant the stables. There are still two stalls which need mucking out. Why were you in the throne room anyway?"

"Because it is my destiny to protect you, Arthur, until the day I die. Which may or may not be today..." Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Why would you die today?"

"I have magic." Wow, he never thought he would confess his greatest secret to Arthur so matter-of-factly. "Magic?" Arthur asked with a half-grin. "What magic?" He looked around as if to find evidence of a sorcerer nearby. "I see no magic."

"But..." Merlin began, bewildered. "_Mer_lin" Arthur cut him off before he could continue. "I know about your magic. I have known ever since we lost Sir Lancelot the first time. When that ca...calla...leach lady demanded a life to close the gateway, I was pulled back by a force that could only have been magic. I was not unconscious, only dazed, and I sat up in time to hear the...lady call you Emrys. I heard Morgana taunt me with 'Not even Emrys can save you now'. Did you think me blind and deaf? I can put two and two together. Morgana would only fear someone with magic, and if the calla...lady knew who you were, then your magic must be very powerful."

Merlin could only gape in amazement. "You knew? All this time you knew about my magic? And you never...?"

"Never what Merlin? Killed you? Arrested you? Made you clean the boots of the entire army? Well, actually..." Arthur grinned. "So what if you have magic? I don't care. You are my...friend... and I trust you. Now... about those stables..." With a wink, Arthur headed out the door to find Guinevere and enjoy his evening meal. _After all, he was NOT fat..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Is it just me, or is this true? I feel like every time I say 'guys' aloud, it sounds like 'Gaius'. Try it, and tell me what you think! I think I need to cut back on how often I watch Merlin ha ha. Reviews are treasured! Also, I need your opinion. Should I end the story here, and write a sequel for the quest to find the mountain and bring back Lancelot and Freya and such, or should I add on to this? I know I want a sequel for after these events, but then it would be a trilogy, so... Anyway, please tell me what you think would work best! Thanks to all! I would like to give a special shout-out to** I Don't Know What I Am Doing **for your review, that's exactly what I had in mind when I came up with the title ha ha. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, your input and suggestions are so welcome! You are all awesome!**


End file.
